


Encounter

by jiyuu



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex sort of, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyuu/pseuds/jiyuu
Summary: 年轻生物学家约炮记？





	Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dark Room](https://archiveofourown.org/works/993579) by [Yesilian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesilian/pseuds/Yesilian). 



> \- 斯卡曼德骨科麻瓜AU  
> \- 年龄操作，19岁忒修斯/27岁纽特，斜线有意义  
> \- 帕西不是帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯，是卡哥某作品里的小哥来打酱油  
> \- 本来只想写pwp，但结果还是啰啰嗦嗦铺垫了一大堆，总的来说只想让他们在那样的情况下搞一搞，所以文中的设定现实可能根本不存在/不能达到，请忽略吧  
> \- ooc和bug都是我的，角色属于原作者，爱情属于我的cp

纽特从口袋里摸出卡片再次确认地址，眼前紧闭的黑色铁门并不起眼，夜色下靠近了才看清那上面的暗纹和侧边墙上的淡金色花体字小牌子，"Brief Encouter"，就是这里了，纽特深吸一口气，按下门铃。

被带往吧台的途中他小心翼翼地观察四周，这里和想象中不大一样，倒不是说他有很多泡吧经验，上一次还是读大学的时候，已经是好几年前的事了，纽特酒量一般，只是一喝就上脸，沾点酒精就会从耳朵开始整个人红得像个煮熟的虾子，让性格内向本来就容易脸红的他倍觉难堪，因此除了必要的应酬他一般会尽量避免类似场合。这个地方更像他开会出差时去的那些五星级酒店的行政酒廊，装潢低调沉稳，音乐时髦音量适中，客人衣着举止得体，唯一能让人看出端倪的是顾客和服务人员都只有男性。入座后纽特点了杯伏特加汤尼小口小口喝着，努力让自己放松一点。

他已经心烦意乱好一阵了，莉塔被烦得不行直接预约了这家店给他。莉塔是纽特为数不多的朋友中的一位，虽然她的观点时常惊世骇俗 “血缘关系又怎么样，你们又不会生孩子，我看他对你也挺有意思的”，吐槽起来又往往毫不留情一针见血，但她确实关心着纽特，一旦他真碰上什么难题，总是不遗余力地帮他，“比如给自己为情所困并且很可能还是处男的同性恋男闺蜜提供解决性焦虑的建议”，脑子里响起一个熟悉的女声，翻着白眼，纽特有些不好意思地垂下头，手机在这时候震了起来。

「纽特小甜心，你到那了吗！别担心，上吧台去，帕西会照顾你的，玩得开心 XX」

天啊，莉塔显然还征用了远在纽约的奎妮，他的朋友们很可能都知道了，另外，帕西是谁？她们不会直接连炮友都给他找好了吧......

“Hi, 我是帕西，你是斯卡曼德先生对吧，您的朋友，我是说奎妮小姐，说您是第一次来，让我关照一下您。”

噢...纽特看着吧台内穿着制服的酒保暗暗松了口气，帕西是刚刚给他点单的男孩。

“呃...很高兴认识你，” 他差点就要伸手和对方握手致意了，“是的，这是我第一次、第一次来。”

“没关系的，我们这不时都会有新会员加入，您不用紧张”

“会员？” 连一个和他弟弟差不多大的男孩都看出了他的不自在，纽特突然有点泄气。

“噢，奎妮小姐确实说了这是一份提前的生日礼物，是个惊喜” 帕西甚至对他飞了个眼风，“我们俱乐部是会员制的，经由推荐获取申请资格，之后还需要通过一定的审核程序才能成为正式会员，您在这里很安全，无论是在哪一个楼层都不会有违背您意愿的事情发生，您完全可以放松，好好享受一个愉快的夜晚。” 

“楼层？” 他眨了眨眼，觉得自己像个傻呼呼的低年级生。

“是的，这一整幢建筑都属于俱乐部，楼下是舞厅，如果您想要感受热闹喧哗可以去试试，一层和二层提供特殊定制服务，顶层是客房。根据系统评估，这一层是最适合您的，噢，奎妮小姐有告知是她和您的另一位朋友一起帮您填的表格，如果您有什么疑问或自己的想法请随时告诉我，我们可以做出相应的调整”

“好、好的，谢谢”

“我们的荣幸，斯卡曼德先生，这一层，正是我们俱乐部的前身，也是名字的由来，‘短暂的邂逅’，很火辣吧！由休闲区和暗房组成，休闲区，也就是您现在所处的区域，顾名思义，是个让人放轻松的地方，您可以选择只是在这里享受几杯很棒的鸡尾酒，或是认识些新朋友，像您这样可爱的男士是很受欢迎的，当然…”

可爱？帕西竟然又向他飞了个眼风，纽特有点想直接点一排烈酒把自己灌醉，这实在是太羞耻了。

“…如果您对这个夜晚有更多期待，想要来点儿刺激的，就决对不能错过暗房，老实说那也是我最喜欢的区域，奎妮小姐应该已经向您做过一点介绍了吧，我就不再多做说明了，保留惊喜！暗房的小架子上有一切您可能会需要的物品，您可以四处走动，观看，暗房的准则是，任何身体接触都必须在当事各方完全同意的情况下进行，您随时可以说不。” 

帕西收敛了此前的轻浮，最后两句说得很认真，不管只是常规客户服务流程或是奎妮她们的嘱咐，这确实让纽特感到安心，今天不是一定要发生什么的，纽特安慰自己，她们都给他买了会员了，可以再来的。当然诚实地说，他很好奇，甚至还有些期待，莉塔差不多就是用暗房说动了他，“一种现代的成年人的方式”，“安全的匿名性爱”，“不需要多余的客套交谈”，“哦，你很可能都看不清对方的脸，避免了你最怕的眼神交流”，“更不会有尴尬相对的事后清晨” 等等，听上去正是纽特需要的。

 

纽特喝完两杯鸡尾酒借着上厕所离开吧台，磨磨蹭蹭地在洗手间里又做了一会儿心理建设，才终于下定决心。他顺着Dark Room的指示牌，转过休闲区一侧的拐角步入一条幽暗的长廊，令人放松的音乐和灯光在身后迅速淡去，取而代之的是空气中饱满柔和略带甜腻的香气和更慵懒性感的曲调，纽特感觉自己心跳加快，手心也微微出汗。

长廊尽头的左侧是被厚重布帘遮蔽的入口，旁边摆放的应该就是帕西提到的架子，纽特趁四下无人仔细观察了一番，不得不说真是令人…印象深刻，物品种类繁多选择丰富，每个隔层用荧光花体字标牌区分，从指套，不同尺寸口味的保险套、润滑剂到各种牌子的免洗消毒洗手液、除味剂一应俱全，甚至还有诸如面具眼罩这样的小道具。纽特犹豫片刻还是选了一个简单的黑色半面具戴上才掀开小半边帘子侧身进入室内。

再多介绍和想象和心理准备都没办法让他坦然面对眼前的景象，纽特感觉到自己的脸瞬间变得滚烫，幸好没人看得见。暗房很宽敞，摆放着好些弧形的皮质沙发，其中一部分还围着半高的屏风，带着荧光标识的矮柜点缀其间，最里边是一个不大的舞池，屋子里的光源难以描述，让人看不清任何细节但又恰好能分辨出人和物体的轮廓。

大概因为是工作日，人不多，纽特鼓起勇气小心翼翼地转悠起来。沙发上几乎都是一对一对的，走近了甚至能听到一点压抑的呻吟，令人不安又兴奋，他注意到沙发区有两位单身人士，不知道是在等人或是别的什么，舞池里虽然独舞的居多，也有贴在一起的两三对。纽特突然有点不知所措，竟然没人想着多和他说说暗房的规矩，莉塔她们知道他是不可能主动的，在被示好时不逃跑已经是极限了，他可以找个角落的沙发坐下吗？或者该到舞池去？就在这时候，纽特瞥见入口的布帘动了动，又有人进来了。

他挪到舞池边，尽量让自己不要显得太突兀，一边留意着另一个人的举动，希望能获得一些提示，然而对方似乎目的明确，径直朝舞池走来，不一会儿就到了纽特旁边，在他反应过来之前已经扶着他的胯从身后贴了上来。纽特僵住了，正要挣脱又突然想起自己为什么会在此处，一时没了主意。不知名先生似乎感受到了他的不安，在纽特耳边用气声说着“Shh…...”安抚着，柔软的触感擦过耳廓引起一阵酥麻，纽特不由自主地颤栗了一下。对方大概是笑了，却也没有继续逗他，只是规矩地带着他和着音乐轻轻摇摆。

他们就那样安安静静地呆了一会儿，纽特稍微放松下来，甚至在不知名先生圈住他的腰时把手搭在了对方的小臂上。他在黑暗中感受着这个陌生人。这应该是一个高大健壮的年轻人，比自己高小半个头的样子，也戴着面具，宽阔结实的胸膛和紧实的手臂显示出良好的运动习惯，古龙水味道清爽像雨后森林，靠得这么近，纽特感受到对方身上散发的热气，他的脸又开始发烫了。不知名先生竟然正好就是他喜欢的类型，但也让他不由自主地想到自己的弟弟，就在纽特即将开始经历新一轮伦理道德危机时，身后的青年用细碎的吻解救了他。

柔软的唇瓣落在耳廓、耳后、颈侧和后颈上，纽特轻颤着，呼吸急促身体发软不得不抓紧对方的手臂。“嗯.....” 隔着层层布料被握住的时候他才意识到自己勃起了，小心翼翼的轻柔抚弄很舒服，同时也有些难耐，纽特很快就完全硬了，控制不住地小幅度摆动腰胯，咬紧的双唇间泄出几声呻吟。“别...” 在对方试图解开他的皮带扣时纽特恢复了一点神智，青年立刻僵住了，“不是，我...” 对方甚至松开了手，噢，纽特急忙拉住他， “抱、抱歉，我不是那个意思，我是说，” 天啊，“我是说能不能别在这儿，我、我有点站不住了。” 他终于一口气说完，十分庆幸年轻人看不到他窘迫的样子，但也担心自己是不是已经破坏了气氛。好在不知名先生似乎并不介意，他重新揽住纽特，亲了亲他的脖子，便拉着手把他带出了舞池。

他们在一张带着屏风的沙发上坐下，不知怎么地还是后背贴前胸的方式，所幸这里的沙发很深并不别扭。纽特一开始还有些拘谨，被年轻人按住腰腹紧紧贴在一起，抵着臀缝的形状和热度很快就把情欲再次点燃。青年又开始亲吻他，还用上了一点牙齿，轻轻地啃咬着他的耳廓和耳垂，同时和他的西裤作斗争，这一次纽特当然没有阻止他，甚至在阴茎终于被释放出来的时候感到一丝解脱。“啊......” 青年拉起他的一条腿架在自己的腿上，滚烫的手掌圈住他撸动起来，不时变换着力度和速度，用拇指擦过敏感的前端，纽特喘息着跟随本能顶动，并不激烈但很舒服，不一会儿，青年似乎是找到了节奏，开始加快速度，不时在顶端处稍稍弯曲手腕，“嗯……啊、啊” 快感像潮水一样涨上来，终于在青年把另一只手伸下去轻轻揉捏他阴囊的那一刻达到高潮。

纽特回过神来的时候，不知名先生已经快帮他清理好了，这样被比自己年轻的陌生人侍弄让他觉得很不好意思，但对方细致温柔，又让他安心。直到系好皮带挪动着调整坐姿他才后知后觉地反应过来青年还硬着，纽特侧过身犹豫地把手覆上去，担心没什么经验的自己不能给对方好的体验，却被制止了。“抱、抱歉，我确实不太懂，但……” 青年的一只手抚上他的脸，拇指按住他的嘴唇截断了剩下的话，却也只是持续摩挲着并没有开口。他们在黑暗中沉默了一小会儿，听着彼此的鼻息，就在纽特开始感到有些不知所措的时候，对方稍稍抬起他的脸，用双唇代替了手指。

他们之间明明已经发生过一个手活儿，这个吻却纯情得不可思议，青年温柔地吻着他，甚至没有伸出舌头，纽特不知道自己什么时候闭上了眼睛，他笨拙地试着回应，但很快就结束了。青年突然停下来，趁纽特忙着调整呼吸，啄了一下他的嘴角，起身离开了。


End file.
